I fell in love with angel
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: ATTENTION! Lanjutannya cek di bio ya! Kamsahamnida


Tittle : I Fell in love with Angel

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol

Pairing : ChanHun - KaiHun - HunHan

Warning! Typo(s). Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Shou-ai, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika seseorang menyukai –Ahh maksudnya mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri? Bukankah itu begitu sulit? Apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa saudaranya sendiri tak bisa membalas perasaannya, melainkan sudah mempunyai orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya.

.

.

Hal itu dirasakan oleh seseorang bernama Oh Sehun, Dia rasa dirinya mulai mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri yang bernama Oh Luhan, seorang namja yang manis, pintar, begitu ramah dan pandai sekali berteman dengan orang lain. Sehun mencintai kakaknya sejak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana seorang Sehun yang sudah mulai memasukki masa Remaja, yang tentu saja bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh Cinta, Di saat itu Luhan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan saat melihat tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Luhan, membuat Sehun yakin kalau dirinya telah jatuh Cinta kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Bisakah perasaannya terbalas? Oh tidak mungkin, Luhan sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, dan Luhan sering berkata kalau dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Memikirkan itu membuat Sehun ingin bunuh diri saja, Patah Hati itu memang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Sehun, Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Choi Songsaenim belum?"

Lamuan Sehun terbuyar saat temannya bernama Kim Jongin –Atau biasa di sapa Kai– duduk di depannya sambil membanting sebuah buku tulis bersampul dengan Pensil di sebelahnya. Sehun menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sedari tadi kau terus melamun, memang kau memikirkan apa? jangan-jangan kau juga belum mengerjakan tugas" Tebak Kai dengan nada curiganya, Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas. Oh My, hari ini dia benar-benar sedang badmood dan apa? temannya malah memberikan pertanyaan konyol.

"Diam kai, aku sudah mengerjakannya, jika mau melihatnya ambil saja, dan jangan pernah datang lagi kepadaku" Ujar Sehun, kai hanya tersenyum lalu buru-buru membawa pergi buku tugas miliknya. Meskipun terkadang omongan Sehun terlalu serius, namja berkulit tan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan candaan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering, Semua siswa maupun siswi buru-buru membereskan peralatan tulis dan segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sehun masih membereskan alat-alatnya dengan perlahan, sebenarnya dia malas sekali pulang kerumah, namun dia juga malas karena sedari tadi Kai menawarkan diri untuk menemani dirinya pulang.

"Sehun, pulang denganku saja! rumah kita kan searah, bagaimana? Yah sebagai tanda terimakasih karna sudah membuatku di hukum garagara kau salah memberikan jawaban tugas tadi" Sindir Kai dengan senyuman sinis-nya.

"Sialan, pergi lah! aku tak membutuhkanmu.. Awas saja jika si kecil-mu itu mengadu kepadaku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melihat tugasku untuk selama-lamanya" Ujar Sehun sembari memakai tas punggungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Kai menatap bingung Sehun sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Sehun sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Ya! Sehun tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalanan yang sepi, Kai tadi tak jadi mengantarnya karena tiba-tiba temannya yang biasa sehun panggil si kecil mengajaknya pulang bersama. Mungkin bagi Sehun itu sangat bagus, karna dia bisa menjauh dari manusia aneh atau seonggok alien yang setiap saat menganggunya terus-menerus.

.

Jadi malas pulang, Itulah yang ada di benak sehun. Namun kalau dia tidak pulang, Luhan akan mencemaskannya, dan Sehun tak mau sampai Luhan mengkhawatirkannya. Sehun hanya tak mau Luhan akan membawa namja kerumahnya, hanya membuat hatinya sakit saja.

"Hhhh.. aku tak perduli, mungkin Luhan hyung sudah pergi" Ucap Sehun diiringi dengan helaan nafas. Sehun kembali berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa sampai kerumahnya dan buru-buru istirahat.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sosok itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan Seriusnya lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum manis. Seiring dengan Sehun yang berjalan, Sosok itu menghilang terus-menerus, sesuai dengan Sehun yang melangkah.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, dan pertama kali yang di lihatnya adalah Kakak-nya yang sedang menonton acara televisi favoritnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan berjalan menuju Luhan yang terlalu serius dengan televisi di hadapannya.

"Donal Duck lagi? kurasa itu hobimu hyung" Kekeh Sehun sembari duduk di sebelah Luhan, Luhan menoleh dan sedikit kaget karena sehun tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Sehun? sejak kapan kau disini? kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kagetnya. Karena terlalu serius Luhan jadi tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

"Aku sudah baru saja pulang hyung, kau saja yang terlalu serius dengan televisi.. bagaimana kabarmu? kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mematikan televisi, melemparkan remote ke sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makan siang, makanan favoritmu! Pasti kau sukaa, itu spesial untukmu! aku sengaja membuatkannya karena aku sedang mood untuk memasak hari ini!"

.

Lihatlah, bukankah senyumannya begitu manis? Memabukkan bagi Sehun, Rasanya senyuman Luhan menjadi Candu untuk Sehun, ingin Sehun merasakan bibir pink manis itu, namun dirinya masih ingat kalau Luhan adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas saudara kandung.

"Sehun? kenapa melamun?"

Lagi-lagi lamuan Sehun langsung terbuyar, dia menatap wajah polos Luhan yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Karena gugup, Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdiri lalu menggendong tas punggungnya kembali.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu, ingin ganti baju" Sehun buru-buru menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Luhan.

* * *

"Errrhhh sial! kenapa perasaan ini belum hilang juga?!" Sehun melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, dia duduk di kursi belajar lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Di lihat, kamar Sehun sangat berantakan, komik dimana-mana, buku pelajaran juga, namun anehnya Sehun tetap menjadi anak yang paling pintar nomor satu di kelasnya.

"Sehunn! Aku pergi dulu yaa!"

Mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun buru-buru bangkit lalu mengintip lewat jendela. Di bawah, Luhan berlari ke arah seorang namja, memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat, di tambah sebuah ciuman pipi yang di dapatkan luhan dari namja itu. Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya, rasa sesak itu kembali hadir, bagaimana ini? Apa sehun bisa terus begini? menahan rasa patah hati karena seorang Luhan?

Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang, Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Hyung... Saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOW! Berantakan sekali!" Sehun yang sedang terdiam langsung tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara, dia menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa! Lantas barusan itu suara siapa? Apa Sehun terlalu melamun sehingga dia berhalusinasi?

"Halusinasi" Lirih Sehun.

"Hello! Aku disini.. di atas sebuah pakaian lemari, sosokku disini" Sehun buru-buru melihat ke atas lemari bajunya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok berpakaian hitam dan putih, sayap putih bersih yang berukuran lumayan besar, bolamata agak bulat dan berwarna biru indah dengan senyuman menawan yang ada di wajahnya.

"S-siapa?! Kau pencuri?!" Ujar Sehun dengan nada kaget. Sosok itu mempoutkan bibirnya sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum lebar, membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan takut! Jangan khawatir! Aku disini hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia! kau mengerti?" Ujarnya, Sehun menatap sosok itu bingung. Membuat bahagia? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu? jangan mengada-ngada bodoh! kau pasti pencurikan?! Kau tahu aku bisa wushu?!" Hardik Sehun. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar lalu menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang dan berdiri pas di hadapan Sehun, Sehun semakin waspada.

"Namamu Oh Sehun kan? aku di utus oleh pimpinanku untuk membuat dirimu yang berada dalam kegelapan menjadi jiwa yang menyenangkan! bagaimana? kau tidak mau kan terus-terusan sedih seperti itu? uhh wajahmu saja nampak jelek~" Sehun melebarkan matanya, berani sekali makhluk tak jelas itu mengejeknya, memangnya dia itu siapa?!

"Ohya, Kenalkan.. Namaku Chanyeol, dan aku seorang malaikat penghibur! aku akan membuatmu bahagia tanpa sosok Luhan di kehidupanmu, intinya kau harus merelakan Luhan dan hidup seperti anak-anak normal lainnya!" Ujar Sosok itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sehun tercengang, malaikat penghibur? memang ada yang seperti itukah? Sehun tak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Malaikat penghibur? C-Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

"Yups! Itulah aku! Chanyeol~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

A/N : Yups, ini adalah FF ChanHun pertamaku, mohon maaf kalau ada Typo atau kata-kata yang kurang di mengerti. Coba, yang punya FB Add **Xiao Myun Han**, Belum ada foto profilnya, facebooknya masih baru buat. Chap ini pendek karna masih permulaan, kalau reviewnya banyak insyaallah akan di panjangin juga chapter 2 nanti :)

Karena ini chapter pertama, jadi aku butuh pendapat kalian. Cerita ini di lanjut atau mau sampai disini aja? tergantung ripiu dan kalian ya ;)

Mind To Review? :))


End file.
